yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Brifing
thumb |350px | [[Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Brifing Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Eski halinin resimleri --- Brifing Yenişehir brifingi Rakamlarla Yenişehir ---- Yenişehir Birincilikleri Yenişehir'de ilkler Yenişehir başarıları ---- Eğitim Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de halk eğitimi Rakamlarla Yenişehir HEM Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim yıllara göre Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim 2010-2011 Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim 2009-2010 Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim 2008-2009 Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim 2007-2008 Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de okul öncesi eğitim Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Ana-Kız Okuldayız Projesi Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Akıllı Tahta Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Dyned Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de öğretmenler Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de öğrenciler Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de derslik sayıları Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Açık Okul Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Atıl Bilgisayar Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de dil eğitimi Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de SBS Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de OKS Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de ÖSS Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Yatılı öğrenciler Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de eğitim yatırımları Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de okul aile birlikleri Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de okullarda spor Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Beyaz bayrak Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de PDR faaliyetleri Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Dil labaratuarları Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de spor alanları Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de kort sayıları Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de okullarda cimnastik ---- Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de SGB Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de TSM Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de salık ---- Müdürlükler Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de nüfus Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de spor Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de tapu bilgileri Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de tarım Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de SYDV Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de müftülük ---- Yenişehir'de Asayiş Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de emniyet Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de jandarma Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de asayiş ---- Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de Yazı İşleri Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de idare kurulu ---- Mahalli idareler Yenişehir Mahalli İdareler brifingi Yenişehir Belediye Başkanlığı brifingi Yenişehir köy brifingleri ---- Rakamlarla Yenişehir'de kamu personeli ---- Yenişehir'de mahalleleler :23+2 ---- Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Teftiş Raporu Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Brifing Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Nüfus Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Tarım Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Sağlık Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Asayiş Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/SporYenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Tapu sicil ---- Birimler : Yazı İşleri Müdürlüğü Özel Kalem İdare Kurulu Kaymakamlık personeli iş bölümü Kaymakamlık personelinin uyması gereken ilkeler ---- Resimler: Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Resimler Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Hükümet konağının eski ve yeni hali Yenişehir ilçesinin kurulması Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı kuruluş çalışmaları Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/kuruluş çalışmaları Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/fiziki kuruluş çalışmaları Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Eski halinin resimleri Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Konuşlanma inşaat resimleri Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı/Yeni Resimleri Yenişehir Hükümet Binasının Harita(Plan) Örneği ---- Şablon:Kitapçık ]] * Sürmene brifingi online document * Yenişehir brifingi online document :1 Bilgilendirme :1 Diğer anlamları * A letter * A papal letter less formal than a bull, sealed with the pope's signet ring or stamped with the device borne on this ring * Brief (architecture), a requirement imposed by a client on an architect * Brief (law), a number of formal document types * "Brief", northern slang for an event ticket e.g. "I have a brief sorted for the United game" * Brief (text editor), a popular text editor for the MS-DOS operating system * Briefs, a type of underwear and swimwear * Mission briefing, a conference before a major event to announce/agree upon the major information and actions necessary to complete the mission * The Briefs, a Seattle band See also * Brief intervention, a technique used to address alcohol abuse * Brief therapy, an umbrella term for psychotherapy approaches * Design brief, a type of business document * Watching brief, an archeological recording method Ekşi sözlükte brifing *briefing * brifing ya verilir ya da alınır. genel de askerler verir siviller alır * kısakesiş * yeni yöneticiler işe başlamasıyla işyeri birimleri yeni tanrılarına "bak biz senden önce bunu şunu yapıyorduk, değiştirmek istiyorsan, iş akışının içine etmek istiyosan sööle" şeklinde verdikleri bilgilendirme amaçlı sunum. *bilgilendirmek *bir kurum ya da kuruluş yetkilisinin o kurumun genel işleriyle ilgili bir üst yetkiliye metne dayalı olarak sözlü olarak sunduğu özlü bilgilerdir * debriefing * özetlemek *genelkurmayın periyodik özet bilgilendirmeleri de brifing olarak anılır.. ama prtaikte zaten olay bilgilendirme değil emir verme olduğundan brifingin anlamında da bir kayma olmuş.. "askerler verdiği sivillerin aldığı şey"den ziyade "askerlerin verip güdümlü gazeteciler, yüksek mahkeme üyeleri ve yargı görevlilerinin aldığı şey"dir.. alınmadığı zaman, almayan gazeteci ise (bkz: cengiz çandar) şeklinde güdümlü diğer gazeteciler eliyle (bkz: oktay ekşi) pkk lı olarak kamuoyuna tanıtılır, bu uğurda iftira düzmece beyan ve haberler hazırlanır.. yok yargı üyesi ise görevden alınır, aleyhine otuz beş bin tazminat davası açılır.. * bilgi akışı. Kategori:Brifing